Petals of a Rose
by Fprmr1
Summary: Different snapshots of random conversations between the pokemon characters! many laughs, definitely romance, and many twists! But the only way for you to find out how funny is to read! Features contestshipping, and other shippings. Now taking requests!
1. An interesting Question

Here's one of my new stories! This one is a drabble collection, they're all dialogue, and you guys can suggest plot ideas, I already have two! But I need more : ) Sooo, please review!

Line Break, Breaking of the Line, Dividing, This is a divider

"Drew…"

"Yes May?"

"I was wondering…"

"Just spit it out May."

"Are you gay?"

"…"

"Drew?"

"What in the world would make you think that?"

"Well, you're a coordinator, and you're a _guy_."

"So? Tons of guys are coordinators, Kenny, Robert, That Phantom kid we went up against, Harley."

"Harley's gay."

"Ok, so he wasn't the best example…"

"Your partner Pokémon is a Roselia…It's not exactly the manliest Pokémon out there…"

"But you love her roses."

"So that's where you get those roses out of nowhere… Well, your hair is always perfectly styled and you actually have a sense of style how do explain that?"

"If I can show you that I'm not gay, will you stop bothering me?"

"Yes, but how are you going to do that? It's going to take some pretty convincing-murf!"

"…"

"…"

"So does that show you that I'm not gay?"

"I'm going to need another demonstration…"

"Gladly."

"…"

"…"

"What the? Pikachu! Shield your eyes!"

"Pika!"

"Oh Ash, we all knew this was going to happen someday."

"I know…I just hoped it wouldn't happen when I was around Misty…"

"Let's go get you ice cream…"

"Yay! Ice cream!"

"It amazes me how small his attention span is…"

_End._

_So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to date it? Please tell me! Please click that amazing new review button! You won't regret it!_


	2. Green with Envy

Me: Hey there people of the internet!

People of the Internet: Boo! You haven't updated in a long time!

Me: *Nervously chuckles* I was really busy, and this is the first time I've been able to grab my laptop and type…

POTI: *Throws ransom fruit and vegetables at author*

Me: *Grumbles* At least I'm updating…

POTI: *Throw even more fruit after hearing remark*

Me: Stop pelting me with carrots! Fine, I'll type the chapter! I do not own Pokémon…only my trading cards and adorable Pikachu plushy.

**Line Break**

"No way Oak! Roserade is ten times better than Blastoise."

"I don't know what crack you're on Hayden, but my Blastoise can crush that pathetic flower you call a Roserade."

"Oak, if you value your face you will not insult my Pokémon."

"Try to stop me Hayden!"

"Watch me!"

*A fist connecting with a face can be seen, and a small crack can be heard*

"OW! Dammit, I think you broke my nose!"

"I warned you, didn't I?"

"Oh my Arceus, Gary! Are you okay?"

"No Leaf, I feel just peachy after Drew here breaks my nose. OW! What was that for Leaf?"

"That was for the sarcasm. Drew why would you do that?"

"Gary here thinks Blastoise is better than Roserade."

"Hmph, Hayden got jealous after Maple said Gary's Blastoise was probably one of the strongest she's ever seen."

"Paul? When did you get here?"

"Hayden, I've been here the whole time. You were just so busy fighting with Oak here to notice."

*May walks up to the four*

"Drew, is that true?"

"No!"

"You shouldn't get so jealous…"

"Roserade is clearly stronger than Blastoise!"

*May kisses Drew on the cheek*

"Whatever floats your boat Drew, besides everyone knows Ash's Pikachu is the best Pokémon ever. He's such an awesome trainer!"

"…KETCHUM!"

"Ash better run…"

"Hey, can anyone take me to a Pokémon Center? Or a hospital?"

*Leaf sighs*

"Really, because your nose broke? You're so high maintenance Gary…"

"That's why you love me Leafy."

_Till the next random conversation…_

Me: I was obviously bored while typing this…I have no other explanation for lack of plot. So, there's definitely contestshipping, and olrivalshipping if you squint. Paul's there just cause I love writing his character!


End file.
